Malaysia 370: The Plane That Vanished
Documentary (2014) Starring: Corey Johnson (Narrator) On March 8, 2014, Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 vanished into thin air one hour after leaving Kuala Lumpur for Beijing. What followed was the biggest search in aviation history, with an entire world watching on in fascination and bewilderment. How, in today's age of cutting-edge technology, could a 300-ton aircraft, and the 239 people aboard, simply disappear? Join us as we explore the accident, the theories behind it, and worldwide investigation for clues. And see how this catastrophe will shape the future of air technology and safety. Boeing 777-F28 777 Freighter version, launched for Air France Cargo. Registration N5020K, c/n 32967/718. Boeing 737-8H6 .]] .]] .]] .]] Boeing 737-4H6 .]] Boeing 777-2H6/ER (CGI) Registration 9M-MRO, c/n 28420 built in 2002. Malaysia Airlines Flight MH370 from Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia to Beijing, China disappeared mid-flight over open water. There were 227 passengers and 12 crew members on board. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] Boeing 777-236/ER .]] .]] Boeing 777-223/ER Reg. N759AN, serial 32638. .]] .]] Boeing 777 .]] Boeing 777 .]] Hughes H-1 Racer Registration NR258Y, c/n 1 built in 1935. On display in the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. Inmarsat-3 F1 Lockheed P-3 Orion Airbus A380-841 & Airbus A330-323 .]] Ilyushin Il-76 Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk Airbus A320-214 Registration N106US, s/n 1044 built in 1999. US Airways Flight 1549, suffered a bird strike and crash-landed on the Hudson River on 15 January 2009. All passengers survived. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Category: Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Interior shots of aircraft during the search for MH370. Northrop Gamma 2B Polar Star Registration NR12269, c/n 2 built in 1935. Now on display in the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. Boeing 747-121 Registration N739PA, c/n 19646/15. Pan Am Flight 103 was brought down by a bomb over Lockerbie, Scotland, killing all 243 passengers, 16 crew, and 11 people on the ground. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Boeing 767-25E(BDSF) & Boeing 767-34AF/ER (Maersk Air) and Boeing 767-34AF/ER of UPS Airlines.]] Airbus A380-841 & Boeing 737-8H6 .]] Airbus A340 & Airbus A330-343 & Boeing 777-223/ER At London Heathrow Airport (LHR/EGLL). , Airbus A330-343 of Air Canada, and Boeing 777-223/ER of American Airlines.]] and Airbus A330-343 of Air Canada.]] Boeing 777-35R/ER .]] Airbus A330-243 .]] Boeing 737-8FZ & Boeing 747 Registration 9M-MLG, c/n 31779/3395. and Boeing 747.]] Lockheed Martin RQ-170 Sentinel Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk Boeing 737 Classic Boeing 737-8H6 Registration 9M-MLR, c/n 39328. .]] .]] Boeing 777-236ER Registration G-YMMM, c/n 30314/342 built in 2001. British Airways Flight 38 crash landed just short of the runway at London Heathrow Airport. There were no fatalities but 47 people sustained injuries; one serious. The 150-tonne aircraft was the first Boeing 777-200ER to be written off in the model's history, and the first hull loss of any Boeing 777. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] .]] .]] Boeing 767-336/ER A British Airways 767 in front of tails from Virgin Atlantic Airways, ANA-All Nippon Airways and Aeroflot-Russian Airlines. At London Heathrow Airport. .]] Boeing 777-236ER & Boeing 747-436 & Unidentified Airliner London Heathrow Airport. .]] Airbus A330-203 Registration F-GZCP, c/n 660 built in 2005. Air France Flight 447 crashed into the Atlantic Ocean on 1 June 2009. All 228 passengers, aircrew and cabin crew aboard the Airbus were killed. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] Category: Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Helicopter Perhaps a Westland Lynx? Boeing 737-36N Registration 9V-TRF, c/n 28556 built in 1997. SilkAir Flight 185 crashed into the Musi River near Palembang in southern Sumatra, Indonesia on 19 December 1997, killing all 97 passengers and 7 crew members on board. It is suspected to have been crashed deliberately by the pilot. Boeing 767-366ER Registration SU-GAP, c/n 24542 built in 1989. EgyptAir Flight 990 crashed into the Atlantic Ocean about 60 miles (97 km) south of Nantucket Island, Massachusetts on 31 October 1999, killing all 217 people on board. It is suspected to have been crashed deliberately by the pilot. .]] .]] Lockheed P-3 Orion With a Boeing 737 on the right of the word ANOTHER. AgustaWestland AW109 Aérospatiale SA 321 Super Frelon Boeing 737-8H6 Registration 9M-MMD, c/n 26464. .]] Boeing 737-4H6 & Boeing 737-8GQ/W Registration 9M-MSD c/n 40146 built in 2013 in the foreground. Registration 9M-MLD, c/n 35953 built in 2007 in the background. .]] Boeing 787 See also * Malaysia 370: The Plane That Vanished at the Smithsonian Channel Category:Aérospatiale SA 321 Super Frelon Category:AgustaWestland AW109 Category:Airbus A320 family Category:Airbus A330 Category:Airbus A340 Category:Airbus A380 Category:Boeing 737 Category:Boeing 747 Category:Boeing 767 Category:Boeing 777 Category:Boeing 787 Category:Hughes H-1 Racer Category:Ilyushin Il-76 Category:Lockheed Martin RQ-170 Sentinel Category:Lockheed P-3 Orion Category:Northrop Gamma Category:Sikorsky UH-60 Category:Air Canada Category:Air France Category:All Nippon Airways Category:American Airlines Category:British Airways Category:EgyptAir Category:Gulf Air Category:Jet Airways Category:Maersk Air Category:Malaysia Airlines Category:Pakistan International Airlines Category:Pan American World Airways Category:Singapore Airlines Category:Star Air A/S Category:UPS Airlines Category:US Airways Category:Virgin Atlantic Airways